1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for cleaning hard surfaces, more particularly fittings in bathrooms and similar rooms.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional cleaning of surfaces of the type in question with water-based liquids applied with cloths or sponges is being increasingly replaced by cleaning with foam cleaners. Applying the cleaner in the form of a foam has the advantage that, by virtue of the better adhesion of foam to the surfaces, the cleaning preparation can be uniformly applied even to vertical and sloping surfaces without immediately running down those surfaces. In general, the foam is rapidly produced by means of suitable devices and the cleaning liquid is sprayed onto the surfaces. In the case of hand-operated foam spray pumps, the liquid issuing from the spray nozzle is mixed with air in such a way that it impinges on the surfaces as foam. In the case of aerosol products, the propellent gas is used to produce the foam. Although many foam preparations have already been proposed for this method of cleaning, there are still a number of problems to be solved in this method. Thus, many preparations require thorough rinsing with water and wiping dry to avoid residues of the cleaning preparation remaining visible on shiny surfaces, for example mirrors, tile surfaces or chrome surfaces. The reason for this lies in the inadequate uniformity and inadequate transparency of the cleaning preparation. Another problem in modern bathrooms lies in the cleaning of the numerous plastic articles, for example bathtubs, shower cubicles and the associated fittings. The various plastics encountered in such articles, such as polymethacrylate, polypropylene, polyacetal and high-impact polystyrene (ABS), differ greatly in the extent to which they undergo stress cracking which is intensified to a considerable extent by surfactant-cleaning preparations. Another problem arises out of the need to use flammable propellants, such as propane/butane, in aerosol preparations instead of the hitherto usual fluorocarbons. The foam produced with propellants such as these is more or less flammable under adverse conditions and thus represents a potential danger.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to develop a generally more suitable cleaning method which, in particular, would not be attended by any of the disadvantages mentioned above.